User talk:Kingpin13
Hi there! Welcome to Birds Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can post on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :[[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 13:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Spelling Yes, we do use American spellings. It would be great if you could change the spellings! Thanks! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 14:15, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :The policies for Bird Wiki are the ones for most Wikia wikis. We do not have any specific policies here, as of now. Regarding the layout of articles, template:Format was recently created for making new pages. Follow the instructions on the template page to use it. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 14:26, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Deleting pages Hi Kingpin. I think that I'm going to leave Common Buzzards as it is, because it is just a redirect. Some people might not know to leave the "b" uncapitalized, so leaving it as a redirect is a good idea. I deleted one of the white heron images, though. Thanks for bringing it up! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 22:23, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I fixed the stub category problem. All you have to do is add Category:Stubs to the template, and then it automatically places any page that the template is on into that category. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 17:13, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Feel free to split "Nesting" up into whatever you need. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 12:21, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Stub categorizing Hi Kingpin. I just thought of something that might have to do for all stubs not being categorized. I think that people may have used to put "subst:'Stub instead of just "stub". This would have made it leave everything in the template on the page, but not the actual "stub". If this happened when the template wasn't in Category:Stubs, then all of those pages that used "subst:" would not be categorized....if any of that makes sense :) [[User:Swannie|'swannie]][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 12:27, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Correct. But, here's a page that explains it better. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 12:31, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::oops! sorry about that. this is the link i meant to add :D [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 12:45, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, I think the only way to categorize all of them is to go to each page and re-enter the template. I think we should have them all categorized. If you want to do it, feel free to! You are making tons of great contribs here and I'm very thankful for it since I haven't been able to get on in a while. Thank you!!! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 12:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I saw that you just edited American Robin. You probably didn't put the stub template in it, but I think that we shouldn't consider it a stub anymore. If you don't mind, could you take out the stub template on any articles that are as long as that one, or longer? I would, but I gotta go camping! :D Have a nice day, and thanks again! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 13:04, 15 August 2008 (UTC)